Rwby:Team CADE
by LionheartO'brien
Summary: Hi this my first story I hope you enjoy it and if you have advice for me on how to make it a good story please tell me thank you it is a Velvet x OC pairing anyone who wants to do fan art for this story is welcome to. i am calling the Velvet and oc paring samurai knight
1. Rise of the knight(fixed)

Chapter 1 Rise of the knight

 **Third person POV**

It was a dark quiet night in the city of Vale hardly no one was in the streets a few stores were open late than a small group of thugs were approaching a small café that was still open they kicked the door in and started shouting at the people inside.

"HEY YOU FAUNUS FREAKS GET DOWN!" One thug shouted as the rest of them start to push the Faunus around and were shouting at the few customers who were inside apart from one who ignored them than one of the thugs walked towards him and said to him.

"HEY! You get up" he said and then pointed his bat at the back of his head than when the person did not respond he then swung his bat at him but the person had moved behind him than as the thug turned around he met a punch that hit him in the face than he went flying across the café the thugs and the Faunus staff turned and looked at the person who had punched their friend and saw a man wearing strange armour with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood before them than one shouted at him

"Who the hell are you!" a thug shouted at him

 **? POV**

"Who am I my name is Courtney O'Brien and you are going to pay for hurting the Faunus who have done nothing to you" I said as I started to walk towards the thugs who then charged at me but I used my semblance and moved behind them and started to punch them than after I had knocked them down I looked at one of the female Faunus staff who was a deer Faunus I then asked her.

"Are you ok you're not hurt anywhere?" I asked the deer Faunus nodded her head than she looked over my shoulder and saw a thug swung a sword at me she said.

"Look Out!" She shouted as the thug swung his sword down and in an instead I had pulled my sword out witch was no the belt of my armour and blocked it. The thug was shocked that I had managed to block him.

"What the hell how did you block me?" he said I just looked at him and just smiled at him. I than kicked him in the gut then I swung my sword at him and it hit him and he fell to the floor. I looked at his friends who were backing up slowly than they ran away I went to the front door to see if I could see them but they had disappeared so I went back inside and helped with cleaning the café up and made sure the Faunus staff were not hurt than I heard some noises coming from outside so I grabbed my sword then I ran to the front door and saw more thugs had shown up. So I stepped forward and held my sword out in front of me looking at the thugs and to them.

"Well who is first" I said looking at the thugs than one of them charged at me so I blocked it than I kicked him in the stomach and he fall on the floor than another thug came charging at me with a bat so I charged at him and slashed him he then fall to the floor the rest of the thugs were shocked than another charged at me with a sword so I blocked it than I kicked his leg from under him then I brought my foot down on his head and drove it into the road then I looked at the rest and they had started to run off so went back into the café and sat down at the table I was sitting at I started to finish my chocolate cake that I had ordered as I was eating I heard footsteps behind me but I did not move as I felt that they mean me no harm so when the walk round the table I looked at them one was a middle age women wearing glasses and a middle age man carrying a coffer cup than the middle age man said.

"Can we sit here?" he said I nodded my head and they pulled out chairs and sat down I stopped eating my cake and looked at them then I asked them.

"Why are you here if I may ask it is not like the headmaster of Beacon to just show up after someone has had a fight" I asked looking at the middle age who was shocked that I knew who he was.

"You know who I am?" He asked I shook my head from side to side than as I looked at him I said.

"Well I don't but my sister has mentioned you when she has come home from beacon to visit" I said looking at him he started to nodded his head as than he knew who my sister was I went on to say.

"And she told me about you professor Goodwitch" I said to the middle age women now known as professor Goodwitch who had a stain look on her face than the middle age man said to me.

"So your Akasha's little brother she mentioned you when she talked to me" he said I nodded my head than I said to him.

"Are you here to recruit me for your academy Ozpin?" I asked looking at professor Ozpin who looked at professor Goodwitch was shaking her disapprovingly but then Ozpin said to me.

"Only if you want to attend my academy Ozpin" said as Professor Goodwitch shook her head but Ozpin ignored her and looked at me to hear my answer so I said to him.

"I want to attend your academy I tried to get into to signal but I broke my leg and could not attend so I will accept your offer" I said I then stood up and got my things ready and left the café then I went back to my hotel to get my things ready so I could head to beacon and then I let my parents know that I was going to beacon they were happy along with my sisters who gave me advice on how to survive at beacon academy than I went to sleep.

 **On an airship heading to Beacon Academy**

"Hey Courtney!" Someone shouted to me I looked around and saw a very tall person wearing armour that my family had made standing alongside him I saw another person wearing light armour and carrying a bow and arrows along with a guy wearing blue armour with gold decoration along with a helmet and was carrying a spear and a tower shield since I knew who they were so I ran over to them and said to them.

"Hi Achilles Dec and Edward how have you been" I said to them as we shook hands and started to talk about going to beacon and becoming hunters I looked over my shoulder and looked at vale below than as we were talking Achilles called to a female rabbit Faunus who was walking by.

"Hey Velvet" Achilles said the rabbit Faunus now known as Velvet stopped and looked at us than she came over to us Dec and Edward both bowed their heads to Velvet than Achilles said to Velvet.

"Hello Velvet how are you looking forward to attending beacon" Achilles said to Velvet who smiled and then replied.

"I am ok thank you and yes I looking forward to attend beacon" Velvet said than she looked and saw me than she looked back at Achilles ten Achilles realize what she was going to ask so he said to Velvet.

"This is our friend Courtney we were telling you about him when we were attending signal academy" Achilles said as Velvet was looking at the ground I than looked at Achilles suspiciously than I asked him.

"What did you tell her about me?" Achilles I asked Achilles he then looked at me then back to Velvet but before he could say anything Dec decide to spill the beans on what Achilles said

"Achilles told her how you were a kind, caring person who treated everyone as equals including the Faunus who worked for your family's company and when we were kids you always tried to include the Faunus kids when we would play games" Dec said I then smiled knowing that they would say how I was brought up to be treat the faunus as equals but I knew that everywhere elas treats faunus poorly than I heard professor Goodwitch start to talk about us training to keep the peace but I ignored her and kept looking at the floor and then when professor Goodwitch had finished talking I looked at velvet and asked her.

"Did you make any other friends apart from these three" I said pointing at my friends Velvet looked at my friends than back at me and shook her head from side to side then she looked at the floor so I put my hand on her shoulder and said to her?

"You can hang out with us until you do find more friends that will treat you with respect" I said to Velvet who looked at me and smiled then we looked out the window and saw beacon academy we were amazed by how big it was then when the airship landed. We got off the airship and started to walk towards beacon I was looking at the place that would be our home for however long it would be then I looked at velvet and saw she was carrying a box so I asked her.

"What is in the box?" Velvet I asked looking at Velvet she looked at her box than back at me and said.

"My weapon is the box as I am a mage" Velvet said I nodded my head in agreement than Achilles looked at me then he smiled as he said.

"Well let's show beacon what the power of Hoshido is and become great hunters" Achilles said as me, Dec and Edward nodded our heads and smiled Velvet was looking at us confused then she asked us.

"Hoshido?" Velvet asked we looked at her and then at each other then I decided to tell her about where we were from so I looked at her and said.

"Hoshido is the kingdom where we are from" I said looking at Velvet who now understood now but before she could ask any more questions Dec pointed out where we should be heading to so we followed Dec to where we should be so when we arrived at what looked like an Amphitheater so we stood at the back of the room than Edward said.

"There is a lot of people here who are attending Beacon but I wonder how many will not make it" Edward said as we looked at all the people who were in the amphitheatre I could see lots of people who were from different parts of Remnant we started talking among ourselves then I saw professor Ozpin and professor Goodwitch walked on stage then Ozpin started to talk but I was too busy looking around at my friends to listen then Goodwitch said that we would be sleeping in the ballroom I looked at my friends who just shrugged their shoulders as we left to put our gear away.

 **Later that night**

After we had something to eat and got ready for bed we were in the ballroom I went into the bathroom and saw Velvet brushing her teeth I walked alongside and started to brush my teeth I looked over at Velvet then I finished brushing my teeth then I went back into the ballroom and I went to where Achilles, Dec and Edward were and set up a sleeping bag near them than Achilles said to us.

Well this is new we have to sleep on the floor Achilles said as we got into our sleeping bags than I saw Velvet come over and she asked us.

"Can I sleep here?" Velvet asked I looked at my friends who were too busy looking at the ceiling to notice so I decided to let Velvet sleep next to me.

"Yes you can sleep here" I said to velvet she got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep straight away I smiled at her sleeping face then as I closed my eyes I felt a foot hit me in my face I looked over to see who's foot it was and saw it was Achilles's foot so I moved it off my face and rubbed where Achilles's foot had hit and I moved my bag away from Achilles and after making sure Achilles could not reach me I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Initiation

Chapter 2 Initiation

 **Courtney's Pov**

I woke up and as I tried to get up but could not as there was something heavy on me so I moved my so I could see who it was then I saw it was Achilles who was on me so started to kick him awake but it did not work so I slowly wiggled my way out of my sleeping bag then I went into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth than I heard a yawn behind me so I looked behind me to see Velvet enter the bathroom she was rubbing sleep from her eyes I said to her.

"Good morning Velvet" I said to velvet who then looked at me I smiled at her and she smiled back at me I turned back and kept brushing my teeth I saw out of the corner of my eye that Velvet was brushing her hair then after I had finished brushing my teeth we went and got breakfast and sat down at a table and started eating. I looked to see what Velvet was eating and saw that she was eating a plate of carrots and I was eating a big breakfast I then saw Achilles, Dec and Edward walk thought the doors and waved them over they got their food and joined me and Velvet at our table and we started to talk then I said to my friends.

"I wonder what this initiation is I have heard about" I said my friends looked at me then shrugged their shoulders then Achilles looked at me and said.

"Were you kicking me this morning?" Achilles said I looked at him he had a dark look on his face so I gave him a dark look in return then I said.

"Yes and it was because you were lying on me this morning" I said looking at him then we heard Professor Goodwitch tell us to get ready for initiation so we got up and went to the locker room to change into our combat gear when me and my friends arrived we went to where we had put our gear I got my Hoshido Knights Secret Squad Armor with Light Leather armor and put it on when I had finished putting it on I grabbed my sword mystletainn that had been in my family for Generations then I went to where my friends were they looked at me then Achilles said.

"Is that your family sword?" Achilles asked I smiled and nodded my head then Velvet came over in her combat gear and she looked at me and I said to her.

"Are you ready for this" I asked her she nodded her head I sat down on a bench and waited for us to be called I looked at my friends Achilles was stood with his foot on his locker, Dec was checking his bow and arrow and Edward was sharping his long spear Velvet was sat next to me then we heard Professor Goodwitch tell us to go to beacon cliffs so we got up and we left the locker room. When we got to the cliffs we stood on tiles and waited as both professor Goodwitch and ozpin told us about the initiation than we waited to be launched then I saw some students were launched into the air then I saw my friends get launched then I followed them I could see the forest below then I started to fall towards the ground so as I went through the trees and landed on my feet then I start to walk to where I think the temple was. As I was walking I could hear the grimm from in the forest but I did not let it get to me as I had been trained by the strongest swordmaster in the kingdom of Hoshido and the best teacher anyone could ask for I remember all the things she taught me then a small group of grimm came out of the bushes and I saw that I was surrounded by the grimm but I was not worried I had my sword ready to attack the grimm in front of me I was not worried about the grimm behind me as I had a feeling someone was heading this way so I ran at the grimm in front of me and started to cut them down I could hear a sword swinging behind me then I stopped and said to the person.

"Always on time Achilles" I said turning around and saw Achilles standing there he had put his sword on his back I rested my sword against my right shoulder then me and Achilles walked towards each other then I held my left hand up and he high fived me then I turned around and we started to walk to where we think the temple is then I said.

"I wonder if dec and Edward are doing ok" I said Achilles shrugged his shoulders then as we were walking I looked up at the sky and smiled as it was a beautiful day then I focused on where we were going.

 **With Edward**

As I was walking thought the forest I had my shield and spear out ready in case the grimm tried to attack me then I heard a roar then turned to see a grimm swing for me so I blocked its attack with my shield then I ducked as it swung at me again then I stabbed it with my spear then I looked over my shoulder and saw two more grimm come out of the bushes so I got ready to fight them then I heard a bow string twang and heard two arrows fly and hit the grimm and killed them I smiled and looked at where the two arrows had come from smiled then I said.

"I know you are up there Dec so come down from there or I will come up there and drag you down" I said then I saw Dec jump from the tree he was hiding in and walked towards me and he said.

"You know me all too well Edward" Dec said as he patted me on the back and we started to heard towards where we through the temple was watching each other's back so we wound not get attacked by the grimm. We could hear the sound of battle all around us so we kept going.

 **Back to Courtney**

As me and Achilles were walking we were thinking about what these relics were them we came to a cleaning and saw a temple we looked at each other then we started to walk towards it then I looked to my left and saw Velvet and a tall person coming out of the forest I waved at velvet and she waved back then we walked up to temple and what were being used as relics and some were missing so I said.

"Emblems of the four kingdoms and in different colors" I said as I picked up an emblem of the kingdom of vale which was blue and we waited for our friends to arrive I looked at velvet as she picked up a red emblem of Vacuo and she looked at me and smiled I smiled back then I saw dec and Edward running towards us then when they reached us I waited for them to catch their breath back then Dec grabbed the same color emblem as me. We waited to see if anyone elas would show up then I saw a girl wearing a beret, sunglasses and coco colored clothing carrying a handbag and guy with dark skin and dark messy copper hair wearing orange and black and I could see his weapons were on his arms they walked towards so I said to them.

"Hello" I said to them they looked at me and they went and got the same color emblem as Velvet then they looked at us and the girl said to us.

"what are you all doing here we should be moving" she said as and her partner started to walk back towards the cliffs then we heard noises coming from the forest so I looked and saw a lot of grimm coming from the forest so we ran I kept looking over my shoulder and saw the grimm were still chasing us when we reached the bridge I wait for everyone to cross it then I stood in front of it and held my sword in front of me I heard my friends shouting at me but I did not listen as the grimm charged at me I swung my sword and hit some of them then I dodged out of the way of the rest then I saw a grimm with a stinger and claws came at me and tried to stab me with its stinger but I jumped out of the way and launched myself at it but when I hit my blade bounced off its armor it swung one of its claws and sent me flying into one of the pillars and I fall onto the ground I slowly tried to get to my but could not then I looked up at the scorpion grimm and saw it was ready to kill me so I waited for the end but it did not happen than I heard Achilles say to me.

"Come on Courtney your big sister will not be happy if you are in a body bag will she?" Achilles said so I looked at him and saw he had activated his semblance as I could see lighting coming off his armor I looked down then smiled so I stood up and got ready to fight I looked and saw Dec and Edward fighting off the grimm so me and Achilles started to fight off the scorpion grimm we tried to hit it but our attacks kept bouncing off so we tried to take out its eyes and we did it started to thrash around so me and Achilles ran across the bridge and watched as the scorpion grimm crashed onto the bridge and it broke sending it falling into the mist below. I put my sword on my back then I turned and looked at my friends and said to them.

"Well let's climb the cliff" I said as I started to climb up the cliff I looked to see how my friends were doing Achilles, Dec and Edward were doing well I then looked and saw Velvet was not doing very well so I climbed down towards her when I reached her she was losing her grip so I grabbed her nearest hand and put it around my shoulder she was trying to get away so I gave her a look that showed her that it was ok to let me carry her so she then put her left arm around me and wrapped her legs around me. I started to climb back up the cliff then when I reached the top I put her down and smiled at her as we walked back to beacon academy talking about the initiation.

 **A while later**

"Cyan Brand, Rose Redwood, Ebony redwood, Mauve greenfox you pick the green vale emblem pieces and from this day forward you will be known as team CREM led by Cyan" Ozpin said as everyone clapped they then turned walked towards the locker room then velvet and the other people who had got the red emblem of Vacuo walked onto the stage and Ozpin said.

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi you got the red Vacuo emblem pieces and from this day forward you will be known as team CFVY led by Coco" Ozpin said as everyone again clapped them team CFVY turned and walked back to the locker room as me, Achilles, Dec and Edward were walking past them I patted Velvet on the head then we stood in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch as ozpin said to us.

"Courtney O'Brien, Achilles, Dec England, Edward blackwood you picked the blue vale emblem pieces and from this day forward you will be known as team CADE led by Courtney" Ozpin said as everyone started to clap us I looked at my friends and they were happy Achilles gave me the thumbs up, Dec gave me a fist bump and Edward gave me a pat on the back then we turned and walked back to the locker room to change and put our gear back in our lockers when we got there team CFVY were waiting for us then Velvet walked up to me and out of nowhere she gave me a hug I was shocked at first but then I return the hug then we put our gear back in our own lockers and stated to walk to where our dorms were it took us a few minutes to get to them when we did we went into our rooms and me and Achilles put Dec's and Edward's bed together and then we put them behind the door so no one could sneak in and attack us. We got into our beds and I said to my friends.

"Goodnight everyone" I said my friends all smiled as we went to sleep our journey in beacon will start tomorrow with our first class.


	3. The start of classes

Chapter 3 start of classes

 **Courtney's Pov**

I woke up and looked around the room then I looked at the clock to see what time it is the clock said it was 7: 05 so I got up and stretched then I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom and started to have a shower then after I stepped out of the shower I brushed my teeth I then left the bathroom and saw my teammates were getting up so I grabbed my scroll and sent a quick message to my family in Hoshido telling them I was ok then I sat down and started to relax then I heard noises coming from outside so I opened the door and looked to see what was going on and saw team crem were picking on Velvet by pulling on her ears and she was crying so I started to walk towards them then as rose went to grab her ears I grabbed her hand they turned and looked at me I then said to them.

"Leave Velvet alone" I said as I kept my grip on roses arm the looked at me then Ebony said to me.

"Why are you standing up for a freak?" she said I looked at her then I let go of roses arm then I grab Velvet by the arm and pulled her close to me then I said to team crem while looking at them darkly.

"You will leave Velvet alone or do I have to hurt you before you understand" I said to them they were shocked that I had made a threat towards them but they started to walk past us and they disappeared down the hall I looked at Velvet and let go of her arm and said to her.

"Are you ok" I asked velvet she looked at me and I wiped her tears away but before she could say anything her teammates came out of their room and saw that Velvet was upset coco walked towards me and said.

"Were you the one who has made Velvet cry?" Coco said I could see Fox and Yatsuhashi cracking their knucklers so I got ready to defend myself then Velvet said to them.

"Courtney was not picking on me Coco" Velvet said to her teammates they looked at her then they back down from trying to hurt then my teammates came out from the room and Achilles said to us.

"Are we going to class Courtney it is half eight" Achilles said I looked at my friends then I nodded my head I turned around and started to walked away then I heard Team CFVY walking behind us as we walked across the courtyard I saw Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing near a statue so as we passed I bowed my head respectfully to them then we enter a lecture hall and saw team CREM sitting at one of the lecture hall tables so we sat down near the front of the lecture hall and waited for the teacher to show up then when the teacher showed I saw that he was a middle age man with grey hair and a moustache came out and started to talked to us about the grimm as well as flirting with the female students I was taking notes he would not shout at me then when he asked if anyone had what it takes to be a huntsman so I put my hand he then told I would face a test and then told me to get changed so I left to get ready when I came back I stood ready for his test. Professor port then cut the lock on box he had and a boarbatusk came out so I pulled out mystletainn and as it charged at me I slashed at it but my sword did not do any damage to it so I said.

"Well this is new and interesting now I need to get serious and beat this monster" I said everyone looked at me confused but my teammates knew what I was talking about so I started to walk towards it then I charged at it and slashed at it then I jump on to one of the lecture hall tables then the boarbatusk jumped at me as it was coming towards me I held my sword in front of me I closed my eyes and focused on where the grimm was then I opened my eyes I blocked its attacked and used my semblance to get behind it then it turned and faced me then I said to it.

"well come and get me" I said as the grimm jumped into and started to spin towards me I waited until it was close to me then I slashed at it killing it I then watched as it dissolve into nothing then I put my sword back in its wrapping I looked at professor port told the class that I showed what a true huntsman is so as I walked towards my teammates I looked at velvet who smiled at so I returned the gesture with one of my own then I sat with my teammates as the professor continued to talked about the history of the grimm and why we as huntsman must hunt them. I was taking notes of what he was saying and showing them to my friends and teammates so they could see what I had wrote then the bell rang so we got up and the as we went towards the door I saw rose trip velvet up and the rest of team crem and some other students laughed at her I was angry so I walked towards team crem and throw a punch at rose but stopped inches from her face everyone was shocked that I would stand up for a faunus so a student said to me.

"Why would you stand up for a freak who should not be allowed to mingle with people who are superior then them?" he said I then looked at him then away I saw professor port walking towards us so I held out my hand for Velvet and she took it after she had got up everyone who had laugh at her had walked away so I told the professor what had happened and he said he would let ozpin know so my team and velvet's team deicide to go to the library and read so started to walk to where the library was. When we got to the library we went and got books to look at I got one on the history of remnant and looked through it and saw that there was no mention of Hoshido in it so I put it back where I had got it from and went on one of the library holographic computer terminals and looked to see if it had any mention of hoshido on it either so I went looking for my teammates and saw they were reading so I walked up to them and said.

"I have found out the kingdom of hoshido does not exist" I said they looked at me and were shocked at what I had said then Achilles said.

"I guess the other kingdoms don't appreciate what our kingdom has done for them" Achilles said as Dec and Edward nodded their heads as I stood near them then I told them that I was going to look around a bit so they could go on ahead if they wanted to they nodded their heads and started to walk to the next class I walk towards the door and saw velvet was sitting on her lone and was crying so I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder she looked at me and I said to her.

"Was team crem bullying you again?" I said Velvet looked down at the floor then back at me she nodded I was furious that it was only the first day and team crem had taken upon themselves to make velvet upset I clenched my fists and was thinking of hurting them but then I decide not to as I would not sink to their level so I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and gave it to velvet so she could wipe her face then I said to her.

"Come on it is time for our next class" I said to velvet she nodded her head then she got up and we left the library and went to our next class when we got there I could see my team and velvet's team were sitting down and waiting for class to start so we joined our teams and waited for the teacher to arrive when she did arrive. She said her name was professor peach and that she was going to teach us about surviving in the wild outside of the city walls and what stuff we could use when we had ran out of water and other stuff so we started to make notes of what she was saying then she said that we would be sent outside the walls for 24 hours to survive in the wild but it would be in three weeks. She told us about flowers that we would find in the woods outside the walls of vale she also told to be aware of the grimm that would be roaming the woods then she asked if anyone had anything to ask but no one did so she gave us all sheets of paper with the flowers that were harmful and they ones that were not. I wrote them down so I would not forget then. she asked why we became hunters one student said it was to help his family who had money problems another said it was her sister can have someone to look up to their parents were dead and they were staying with relatives then when it was team crem turn they said at the same.

"We became hunters to get rid of all the Faunus" they said together me and most of the students looked at them with anger they were smiling and did not care and then the teacher looked at them and said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for saying something as disgusting as that I have met many faunus during my time as both a teacher and during my time here as a student and in all that time I have never heard an entire team want to kill all the faunus." She said I nodded my head in agreement then team crem looked at me angry so I said to everyone.

"I was born and raised to treat the faunus as equals and I have many friends who are faunus" I said my teammates all smiled and the teacher said to everyone.

"Now that students is someone who has no hate for the Faunus and you should follow his example" She said then some faunus students smiled that they had at one human who was not going to bully then she saw that the sun was going down so she told to read about the wildlife outside the walls. Everyone got up and started to head back to their dorm rooms and when me and my team got into our room we got ready for bed and then we got in our beds and went to sleep.


	4. Combat and leadership

Chapter 4 combat and leadership

 **Courtney's Pov**

I woke up and saw the time was 7 o'clock so I got up and went into the bathroom and put my uniform on and bushed my teeth then when I came out I looked at my friends who were sleeping so I walked up to Achilles and jumped on him he woke up with a start and he looked at me with anger on his face then before he could say anything we heard a knock on our door so I opened it and saw a person carrying a parcel that had my name on it so I took it off him and thanked him then I closed the door and started to open it and saw that it was from home and it was for my sword It was a Sheath that was custom made by my families company for my sword it was blue and gold and had my symbol on it witch was a black sword with fire around it. I showed it Achilles who had got dressed and he was impressed by it then dec and Edward woke up and I showed it to them they were also impressed by it too then I got up and changed into their school uniforms and I checked to see what classes we and saw that we had professor Goodwitch for combat training then I had her for leadership class so I got up and went to the door and got ready to leave when I heard another knock at it so I opened it and saw velvet was standing there so I said to her.

"Good morning Velvet did you have a good night's sleep" I asked her she looked at and smiled then she said.

"Good morning Courtney yes I did have a good night's sleep" she said I smiled glad that she was not going to be affected by what had happened yesterday but I could tell that she was used to it by now so I said to her.

"Do you want to come in?" I said as I moved to the side offering her to come into my team's room she nodded her head and came in she looked around and saw that we have put bunk beds behind the door then she sat on my bed then she said.

"We have got bunk beds in our room "velvet said I then sat down next to her and smiled then Achilles asked Velvet.

"Are your team treating you ok?"Achilles asked Velvet she looked at him and smiled then she said.

"they are ok Coco treats me as teammate, Fox keeps himself to himself and Yatsuhashi is quiet and does not speak much" Velvet said we looked at her then Dec said to Velvet.

"Well at least they are not bullying you like team crem" Dec said we all nodded our heads then I said to my friends.

"We should start to head to class as it is half eight" I said to my friends they all nodded their heads and we got up I still had my sheath so I put it under my arm and we left my teams dorm room and saw Velvet's team were coming out their room they saw us and they nodded their heads at us then we went to the amphitheater and then professor Goodwitch told the class to change into our combat gear so we went into the changing room and started to change into our combat gear I could hear girl swoon over me and my teammates but we ignored them I put my sheath on the left side of my belt and put the wrapping in the bin then I put my sword in the sheath and smiled. We started to walk back towards the amphitheater Velvet was now walking with us and she was laughing as we told her some stories from when we were younger in Hoshido as well as the history that hoshido had then when got back to the amphitheater we all sat down as professor Goodwitch told that we would be sparing each other and that if our aura levels went into the red she would stop the match then she called out two students to spar we watched them and saw that they were good then one drop his weapon and went to pick it only for the other student hit him with his weapon. Professor Goodwitch told him to always keep his eyes on the battlefield then she looked at us she then called Velvet and Cyan up next I looked at and said to her.

"Do your best and if he tries to hurt you I will protect you from him" I said to Velvet who nodded her head then went to the stage to spar I saw Cyan's weapon witch was a long staff with two sharp blade on the ends then Goodwitch told them to spar I saw that Velvet was trying to use her weapon but could not so she was having to use her hands and feet to defend herself but was being beaten down by Cyan then Cyan kicked Velvet in the stomach then he pushed her onto the floor he then put his foot on her chest and pointed one of his sharp blades at Velvet I then got up and got ready to use my semblance then as he brought it down towards Velvet his team were cheering then I used my semblance to get on the stage and I swung a kick at him and it sent him back I then followed it up with a punch to the face then I moved back in front of velvet then I pulled out my sword I then looked at him with anger then I looked at the crowd of students who were in shock then I turned and looked at Velvet who was now sat up I walked over to her and held out my hand for her then she took my hand I pulled her up then I activated my dragon force form everyone was shocked that I could do this my teammates were the only ones who were not shocked by it as they had seen my sister use hers and seeing me use mine was something they wanted to see as my sister had told them about it and now they were seeing it in person they could see the dragon scale like pattern on my face then I said to velvet.

"You did well against Cyan brutal beating and I will help you train so can be better as being a mage so rest and let me finish this fight" I said looking at Velvet who was looking at my black dragon scale like pattern then I turned and looked at Cyan who had his weapon ready then I used my semblance and charged at him I swung my blade at him and he blocked me then I moved behind him and swung again and like before he blocked me so I throw a punch at him and it hit him in the face I looked over at velvet who still on the stage in shock then Cyan said to me.

"I am going to put both you and the freak six feet under" Cyan said as he charged at me and swung his weapon at me I blocked his strikes then I swung my blade at him and it hit him then Professor Goodwitch told us to stop I looked at her and she was angry with me and Cyan she then told me.

"How dare you interrupt this sparing match you will report to Ozpin's office after this class" Professor Goodwitch told me I could see Cyan was laughing at me then he said to me.

"That's what you get for sticking up for a freak" Cyan said to me but then Goodwitch looked at him he then stopped then she said to him.

"As for you those comments are uncalled for you will also report to Ozpin's office before lunch" Goodwitch said to Cyan I smiled as I walked towards Velvet I deactivated dragon force and looked at her then she said to me.

"Was that wise to get involved in my sparring match?" Velvet said I looked at her and smiled at her I then put my hand on her shoulder and wisped into her ear.

"I will never let a pretty girl like you be hurt by people who are narrow-minded bullies" I wisped into her ear I could she was blushing then I walked down the stairs and towards where I was sitting then Goodwitch told us the class was then I started to walk towards the tower that had Ozpin's office in then Goodwitch grappled my shoulder I looked at her then said to her.

"Is it wrong to defend the Faunus who done nothing wrong?" I said to her Goodwitch looked at me then marched me into the elevator then we arrived at Ozpin's office we walked out he was sitting at his desk he looked up and saw that I was in front of him he then looked at Goodwitch then he asked me.

"Can I ask why you are here Courtney?" he asked looking at me I looked at him with a neutral look on my face then Goodwitch spoke.

"He interrupted a sparring match then had nothing to do with him and then started to beat up the leader of team CREM" Goodwitch said then Ozpin looked at me he then he asked me.

"Did you Courtney?" He asked me I looked at him then at Goodwitch then I said to Ozpin.

"yes I did only because I protecting a faunus who he was going to hurt if it is a crime to defend the faunus then I am guilty as charged " I said Ozpin looked at me then he said.

"No it is not a crime and I will not punished someone who stands up for the faunus so you are free to go and meet up with your friends" Ozpin said to me I smiled then I ran for the elevator then I pushed a button that took me to the ground floor then I walked to where my friends were I could see that they were waiting for me so I walked up to them Achilles then asked me.

"Did you get in trouble for sticking up for velvet?" Achilles asked I looked at then I smiled at my team then Dec looked at me knowing the look on my face but I said to them.

"No I did not get into trouble for sticking up for Velvet" I said looking at my friends then Edward who had stayed quiet said .

"You remind me of Creo, Arnett no wait Elizabeth for standing up for people" Edward said we all nodded our heads at what Edward had said we then decided to go and get some lunch so when we got to the cafeteria I saw team CFVY were sitting down at a table so we went and got our food and joined team CFVY at their table and we started to eat our food then I said to Edward.

"I think I take more after Akasha Then the ones you said Edward" I said to Edward who then looked at me then nodded his then Dec looked at me and said to me.

"What about Cassie or Kaho?" Dec asked me I thought about it then I looked at my friends and smiled at then I said to them.

"Maybe I have bit of all my sisters in me" I said to them they all nodded their heads team CFVY were looking at us then Fox asked us.

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked us we looked at him then Achilles who was eating finished what he had eaten then said.

"We are saying which of Courtney's sisters he reminds us of" Achilles said as I had finished what I was eating then I got up and looked at what class I had next then I said.

"Wish I could stay and talk but I have got the leadership class with Goodwitch so I will see you lately" I said as I walked to the exit of the cafeteria then I walked along a hallway and saw the classroom that we would be using so I went inside and took a seat at a table and waited for Professor Goodwitch to arrive. When she did arrive I could see Cyan behind her then he took a seat at the back then she started telling us about what being a leader is and what challenges and choices we will make being leaders then she gave us a scenario to test us.

"You are leading a small group of huntsman through a deserted and damaged city to reach home when you are ambushed by a large group of enemies what do you do?" Goodwitch asked us we all started to think of how we could get through the enemies that had blocked our way so I put my hand up and asked her.

"How many huntsmen are in our group" I asked her then she looked at then she said to me.

"You have 6 huntsmen" Goodwitch said to me the class heard it as well then I asked her.

"I take that it is 6 huntsman teams" I said to her she then nodded her head then Cyan put up his hand then Goodwitch asked him for his opinion but I knew he was going to say something mean he then said.

"I would send all the Faunus to fight them while us humans ran back home" Cyan said while had a smile on his face I looked at him darkly then I put up my hand and said.

"I would try and draw some of them away and beat them then I would try using the group's strengths against the large group" I said to Professor Goodwitch who nodded her head then I said.

"If I could not beat the group back then I would try and call for backup" I said I could see some the students nodded their heads in agreement then Cyan said.

"Well a freak lover would try and save the Faunus" Cyan said I looked at him darkly he gave me a smug smile then he went on to say.

"I mean why are they even allowed to attend beacon and we all know they are second class citizens" Cyan said I did not listen to what he said then Professor Goodwitch said to us.

"Well class is over I hope all of you have been listening as you will be tested in four weeks as you will be taken on the fourth years" Professor Goodwitch said we all got up and left the class room I turned towards the courtyard where my friends were they saw me and walked towards me then in sync we all high-fived and walked towards the dorms.


	5. Reasons we became hunters

Chapter 5 Reasons we became hunters

 **Courtney's POV**

I was sitting in the library reading a book the huntsman and what our job is about when I finished reading it I got up and put it back where I got it from. I then got then I looked at the time and saw that it was near time for class so I started to walk to the classroom then I walked in and took a seat and waited for my friends to arrive I saw the teacher was getting everything ready for class then I looked over my shoulder and saw my friends walk through the door I waved them over. They sat down where I was sitting then I could see team cfvy were sitting at the table next to us I could see Velvet was looking at me so I gave her a wave she waved backed then who when I looked at them closely I could see that he was a dog Faunus he then said .

"Welcome to my class my name is Professor Whitefang I will be teaching you about the Faunus" He said to us then he started telling us about the Faunus and all the different kinds of Faunus that were living in remnant he then he asked us.

"What are your opinions on the Faunus?" He asked us I looked at my fiends then over at team cfvy who were thinking a student put his hand up I looked at who had put their hand and saw it was the leader of team crem I looked at professor Whitefang who had his hand under his chin with a blank look on his face then cyan said.

"I think the faunus are freaks and monsters who will be wiped off the face of remnant by me and my team and anyone who sticks up for them like team cade will get the same treatment" Cyan said as the rest of his team cheered me and my friends glared at them then Professor Whitefang walked to where team crem were sitting then he slammed his fist into the table breaking it in two then he roared at them.

"How dare talk about us Faunus like that you disgraceful bunch of brats!" Professor Whitefang said with rage in his voice that caused team crem to look scared that then he went on to yell at them.

"If team cade are sticking up for the Faunus good on them at elas not everyone hates us!" Professor Whitefang yelled at them I had a smile on that team crem were being put in their place by a teacher and just by us then Professor Whitefang walked back to his desk then he said to the class.

"Now where was I that was right I was telling you about the Faunus" Professor Whitefang said as he went on to tell us about the Faunus and told us about the discrimination that they are suffering I was making notes and I looked over at Velvet and I thought to myself.

" _I wonder if you have suffered bulling for being a Faunus Velvet"_ I thought to myself as the professor finished his lecture then he dismissed us so we got up and left the classroom I looked at velvet and I was wounding why she chose to be a hunter so I asked her.

"Velvet why did you chose to be a hunter when most people hate the Faunus?" I asked her she looked at me then she stopped I stopped and looked at her then she said looking at me.

"The reason I wanted to be a hunter was that I wanted to show the world that not all faunus are bad" Velvet said I looked at her and smiled so I put my hand on her shoulder and said to her.

"I will help you show the world and I will fight for it that is an O'Brien promise" I said to Velvet she looked at me and was shocked that I would say something that was going against what most humans would do then the rest of my team said.

"We will also help as you are our friend" they said then I could see tears forming in velvets eyes then she said to us.

"Thank you I don't know what to say" Velvet said as she started to cry so I gave her a hug then she looked up at me I smiled at her and she smiled back then we started to headed to cafeteria and when we got there we grabbed some food and sat down at a table and started to eat our food I was talking to my friends about that I was close to join the hoshido army if I had not been offered the chance to join beacon. As we finished eating I put my plate on the table where dirty plates go then my scroll beep so I pulled it out and saw I had got a message from Kaho so opened it and it said

Hi Bro how are you are you enjoying beacon have you made anymore friends I am enjoying attending hoshido's hunters academy I am on the same team as my sisters so I am not lonely all the teachers here are nice and the hoshido royal siblings teach special class that I enjoy like takumi teaches us about martial arts, Hinoka teaches us about the royal family of hoshido, Sakura teaches us about healing and treating wounds and Ryoma teaches us how to improve ourselves in combat. I can't wait to show all the things we have done

Love

Kaho.

I read the message and smiled then I sent a quick reply back then Velvet who was sitting next to me looked at me then she asked me.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Velvet asked me I looked at smiled then I told her who it was and told that she was one of my adopted sisters who was attended an academy like we were then Dec who had been listening to mine and velvet's talk then he said.

"What about you two talking about?" Dec asked us so we looked at him then I said to him.

"Velvet had asked me who I was talking so I told her it was my sister Kaho" I said to him Dec then nodded his head then went back to eating his lunch then after we had finished we got up and headed to our next class which was about the laws of the kingdoms so I made notes to look over after class had finished we left the classroom Velvet was walking next to me and my teammates were behind us flowed by the rest of team cfvy we then walked out into the courtyard and sat down on some benches velvet was sitting next to me. I then looked up at the sky then Achilles said to me.

"Courtney what are we doing now since classes have finished for us" Achilles asked me I then looked at him then I said.

"Well we do all the work we have been told to do" I said to Achilles my friends all nodded then we got up and went back to our room we have got our stuff ready and started to do all the work we had been set by the teachers we all work together to get it done and when we did I want and made some rice balls and ramen noodles for me and my teammates so we eat our food and talked about the work we had done and then I got out my scroll and sent a message to my mum and back home in hoshido telling them that I was enjoying beacon and that I was leading my own team and my childhood friends were my teammates I then sent it and waited for my mum to replay then she did replay she said she was so proud of and she also said all my sisters were doing good. Achilles who came out of bathroom looked at then he got on his bed and said to me.

"Let me guess you were talking to you mum" Achilles said to me I looked at him then I nodded my head then Dec said to us.

"Ok who is going to use the bathroom?" Dec asked then Edward got up and went into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed then dec went and climb on to the top bunk and went to sleep then Achilles laid down on his bed and went to sleep Edward came out of the bathroom so I went in and started to get ready for bed I brushed my teeth then I washed my face then I put on my long black bottoms then I left the bathroom and saw my teammates were fast asleep then I went and got into my bed then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Vale trip

Chapter 6 Vale trip

 **Courtney's Pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 so I got up and snice it was Saturday and we had two days off I decide to head into vale for some fun so I got up and grabbed a t-shirt and some long pants and went into the bathroom and got changed then I grabbed my scroll to see when the first transport ship to vale was and saw it was 7:10 so I left my team who were still sleeping. I walked out of my team's dorm room and saw Velvet who had also walked out of her dorm room so I said to her.

"Good morning Velvet what are you doing up this early in the morning?" I said to Velvet she looked at me smiled then as we were walking she said to me.

"I need to get some stuff for my classwork in Vale" Velvet said as she was walking next to me I then looked at her then I said to her.

"Well I have got nothing to do as I have done all the assignments that I was set by the teachers so I will accompany you to vale" I said to Velvet who looked at me so I said to her.

"I mean I am also getting the feeling that there is more to your reason to be a huntress then just wanting to show the world that the Faunus are not evil" I said to Velvet who then looked at the ground then when got to the transport point we sat down and wait for the transport ship to arrive then when it did we got on it and sat down then it took off I looked at the city then I looked at Velvet who was looking at vale landed and we got off and started to walk into the city I walked with Velvet to all the places she need to go as we were walking through a stationery shop I could see some people who were mocking velvet but I did nothing as I did not want to cause a scene then when we went to pay the guy behind the till said.

"We don't serve freaks here" He said pointing at velvet so I said to him.

"Look she is buy some stuff and turning away a paying customer will make you look bad" I said to him I looked over his shoulder and saw two katana's no the shelf behind the till then he said to me.

"I don't care she is not welcome here and if you keep it up I will put you in your place" He said to me with anger in his voice I looked at him and smiled at him I said to him.

"Well I guess you will have to put me in my place" I said he looked at me then he grabbed the two katana's and passed one to me I turned around and pulled out the katana and ran the back my hand across it I knew instantly that it was a dull blade since I had trained in using the katana I knew when the blade would be dull I then ran the blade over my to make sure it was dull and it was. I looked at the guy who was holding the other katana then he charged at me I used my semblance and moved behind him and hit him on the spine with my dull blade he fall to the floor then he looked at then he said.

"What how the hell did you beat me" He said to me I pulled the katana out and held it in my hands then I looked at him darkly then said to him.

"Even with a dull blade I have been trained in using the katana and I knew from the start that you had given me a dull blade that would not hurt you" I said to him darkly he tried to get up but I put my foot on his chest and grabbed the other katana and I went on to say.

"Now I will let you up and you will serve Velvet for her stuff that she wants to buy and I will keep this" I said to him as I showed him the other katana he then nodded his head then I let him up and he went and served Velvet then we went out and looked around the shops then I looked at velvet who was looking in the window of dress shop then she looked at me and I smiled at her. She looked away embarrassed and we carried on looking around at the shop windows then we went into a small café and waited to be shown to our seats then a waitress came and took us to our seats we sat down and ordered some drinks and we started to talk then after our drinks arrived I looked at velvet and asked her.

"Now tell me why you really became a huntress" I asked Velvet she looked at the floor then back up at me then she took a deep breath then she said to me.

"Well there was a huntress that I looked up before I decided to become a huntress her name was Akasha" Velvet said to me I smiled knowing that Akasha was someone to look up to as she was always helping her fellow classmates and underclassmen a like to improve themselves and make sure that they got the best out of themselves and that is why many people look up to her. I looked at velvet them I said to her.

"Well I am sure she would be glad to know that people looked up to her" I said trying not to let on that she was my sister and from the look Velvet gave me it was a success then a waitress came and we ordered food and then when it arrived we started to eat our food the food was great then Velvet asked.

"Why do you always stick up for me as I am a Faunus and we are treated badly" Velvet asked me I put my spoon down and finished chewing what I had in my mouth then I said to her.

"I was raised to treat the Faunus as equals and my families company also gives the faunus the same rights as the human employees and where I am from people treat each other as equals " I said to Velvet who nodded her head then asked me.

"Where are you from?" Velvet asked I looked at her then I smiled I looked at her then I said to her.

"I am from the kingdom of Hoshido which is the dragon shaped island and that is unmarked on the map" I said to Velvet who was listening to me telling her where I was from then she said to me.

"I guess you have known Achilles, Dec and Edward a while?" Velvet said to I looked at her then smiled as I said to her.

"I have known them sins childhood and tell me about yourself Velvet" I said to Velvet who looked down then she said to me.

"Are you sure that you want to hear about me?" Velvet asked me she looked at me and I nodded my head then Velvet took a deep breath then she said.

"I was born outside the kingdom of vale in a small village my older brother did attend atlas academy but was thrown out when he attacked his own teammates. My dad is a merchant who is always working to make sure we are feed and have a house over our heads my mum stays at home but wants to work but no one wants to employ a Faunus." Velvet said looking sad so I reach across and gently grabbed her hand she looked at me I smiled at her then she smiled back. A waitress came and I paid for the food and I grabbed the katana and we left the café I checked the time and it was 1 o'clock so we looked around a bit more then I saw a shop that sold things from my kingdom so we went into the shop then the shopkeeper came out from the back and said to us.

"Hello and welcome to the Muto shop I am the owner Tai muto we have the best items from the kingdom of hoshido" Tai said as we started to look around the shop I saw some photo albums and some clothes and some items that were from hoshido I could see that Velvet was looking at the clothes so I said to her.

"Do you want one I can buy you one if you want?" I asked Velvet who blushed like crazy and was shaking her head from side to side I smiled at her then I grab some pens and pencils I then went a paid for them then we left the shop and started to walk back to get the transport port and we got a ship back to beacon. When we got back we walked to our dorm room I looked at the cct tower then I walked on with Velvet I could see she was smiling. Then when we got back to our dorm rooms we smiled at each other then we went into our rooms. I put the stuff I had got away and saw that my team were out so I grabbed my nightwear and went into the bathroom and changed I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom then I got into bed I could hear my teammates return so I looked at them then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Sunday Training

Chapter 7 Sunday fighting

 **Courtney's Pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock then I got up and saw my teammates were sleeping so I went and grabbed my combat gear and went into the bathroom and changed then I went and grabbed my sword and went into the courtyard I could see it was still dark so I started to practice my swordsmanship I start by swing my sword as if I was facing someone then I put a blindfold over my eyes so I could use my other senses as I had been trained to by brioche I could hear her voice in my mind telling me where I was going wrong and where I could improve on so I kept going until I heard a noise behind me so I stopped and looked over my shoulder and a person wearing heavy armour from head to toe they were carrying a giant sword on their back and could see it had a golden grip I then said to them.

"Who are you?" I said to them they did not respond and start to draw their sword I got ready encase they were going to charge at me I was looking at them and studying them to see if I could get anything from them that would tell me their gender suddenly they were right in front of me they swung their sword at me. I put my sword in front of me and blocked the strike but it still sent me back then he was right in my face again so I used my semblance to try and put some space between us but it was right next to me and swung its sword and sent me flying and I crashed into a tree I then fell onto my hands and knees I looked at my scroll and saw that my aura was empty I looked up and saw that they were ready to finish me off so I closed my eyes and waited for them to strike then I heard a voice say.

"Get up Courtney this is not the time to be on your knees so get up!" the voice said I looked up and saw that Achilles had blocked the sword strike with his sword and was wearing his combat gear then he looked over his shoulder at me then he said.

"I am guessing this person is not a friend then" Achilles said to me I nodded my head then Achilles launched the person back they landed on their back then they got back up we heard voices of the other students who had come to see what all the commotion I looked over and saw Velvet was running towards me when she reached me she said.

"Are you ok?" Velvet asked I sat down and nodded my head I looked at Achilles I could feel his anger coming off him then I tried to stand up but Velvet put her hands on my chest I looked at her then I stopped and watched as Achilles was staring down the unknown warrior then a group of students came out of the crowd and said to him.

"Back off first year we fourth years can handle this" One of them said to Achilles but Achilles swung his sword at the fourth years and sent them back then he glared at them he then said to them.

"I will deal with this as it tried to kill my friend and that is unforgiveable" Achilles said then he looked at the person who had their greatsword out then Achilles tapped his foot on the ground and activated his semblance as lighting creaked off his armour he then said.

"You will now face me monster I hope you are ready for me" Achilles said as he charged at the person they clashed swords and I saw that they were on the same level in teams of swordsmanship but the person seemed to know how Achilles fought but I knew Achilles could beat them they kept striking and blocking each other I could see that Achilles was going to give up and was going to push himself to the limit. I saw that the person was just standing still as if they were mocking Achilles for being a big guy but I knew Achilles could the same things a smaller guy could do the person then jumped into the air and then swung his sword down hoping to do some damage to Achilles but Achilles blocked the strike then I used my semblance and charged at the person then I swung my sword and hit them they looked at me and said to me.

"I knew Akasha was weak and a coward but you are far worse it is laughable hiding behind Achilles like a weak person who should have been taken behind the shed and put out of its misery" The person said I knew then who I was facing so I looked at them and said to them.

"I know that is you Azura so stop hiding your face traitor" I said to the person know known as Azura took off her helmet and let her long green hair flow and her red eyes looked at me then she said to us.

"Well I see this academy has gone downhill snice I left here" Azura said then she looked at all of the students who were near her then she said.

"Well I will be off" Azura said as she turned and ran away I watched her leave then I put my sword away and looked at the students who were near and said to them.

"Well go back to what you were doing" I said to them they all walked away then Achilles came and put a hand on my shoulder and just as he was about to say something Dec and Edward ran over to us then we talked for a bit I then decide to go and get changed and went and got something to eat then I looked at the celling and said to myself.

"What is happening back home?" I said then I went back to eating then I looked over and saw team crem were picking on Velvet again they calling her names and pulling on her ears so I got up and walked over to them I grabbed the Cyan's arm he then looked at me. I punched him in the face then I beat up his teammates I grabbed Velvet and lead her to where my team were sitting and we sat down I looked at her then I said.

"I will keep doing that until people stop picking on you" I said to velvet who looked at me then she started eating her breakfast I started to eat my breakfast then dec who had finished his breakfast said to me.

"I think they should get the point by now not to pick on Velvet but is it is awesome to see them get put in their place" Dec said as he high-five me then after we had finished eating I went and started to walk then I looked behind me and saw Velvet was walking behind me I stopped and waited for her to catch up then when she did we walked to a garden I could feel how peaceful it was then I saw Velvet go and sit near some flowers and she smelt them I could see that she was smiling that I could help but smile so I sat down on a bench and watched as Velvet was looking at the flowers then she came and sat down so I said.

"It is so peaceful here I see this becoming a place where you could get away from it all" I said to Velvet she nodded her head I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes I could feel the wind blowing and I opened my eyes I looked and saw Velvet was looking at me I smiled then I got up and started to walk away then as was walking I saw my team were fighting team crem I also saw a dog faunus holding his leg so I used my semblance and reached them I looked at the dog faunus and asked him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him he looked up at me he was still holding his leg so I knelt down and looked at his leg and could see that he had damaged his knee so I pull him up and put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk towards the infirmary. When we got to the infirmary I made sure a nurse saw him then I left and saw Ozpin was standing there so I said to him.

"You need to put team CREM under control or I will put them in the hospital and we both don't want that to happen do we?" I said to him he drank from his mug then he said.

"Well we all make choses in life and I have made more mistakes then ay man, women and child" Ozpin said I looked at him then I walked back to where my team they looked at me then Edward said.

"Well we have taught them a bit more respect" Edward said as I patted him on the back then Dec who was sitting on the floor said looking up at us.

"You are damm right there Edward" dec said as he got up and they high-fived Achilles had folded his arms across his chest then he nodded his head then we walked and sat down on the grass and we started talking about all the stuff we got up to back home and all the places we would go to and hang out with the faunus who we had befriend and all the times we would go to the castle and visit the royals we looked at each. Then I said to them.

"Let's train so we can beat up anyone who tries to hurt our friends" I said to my friends they all nodded their heads so we went to the training arena Dec and Edward went to get changed me and Achilles went to the far side of the area then me and Achilles started sparing we started clashing our swords against each other then we crossed swords again then Achilles went to swung his sword at me I duck then back flipped away from the strike. I looked at Achilles he looked at me then we charged at each other and started to fight again we were unaware that Dec and Edward had entered the training room we kept fighting the as we crossed blades Achilles said to me.

"You're getting slow Courtney" Achilles said so I pushed him back then I activated my dragon force and gained black dragon- like scales on my face then I said to Achilles who was looking at me.

"I am just getting started since my family use to be soldiers before we became weapons smiths" I said as I charged at Achilles we crossed swords then I pushed Achilles back I then used my semblance to reach him I swung my sword at him but he blocked it. We were unaware that Velvet, professor Goodwitch and many students had entered the training area so I tried to jump over Achilles but he grabbed my coat and sent my flying towards them I hit the floor and bounced across it. I stopped at their feet I then kipped up and I could see that Achilles was charging at me so I got ready to do the same then I charged at Achilles we crossed swords then I punched Achilles in the face it caught him off guard he then glared at me then he said to me.

"So we are going down that road are we?" Achilles said darkly I nodded my head then jumped back when Achilles tried to punch I then kicked Achilles he then grabbed my head and picked me up and drove me head first into the area floor I looked at him through his fingers I could see a face of rage then it changed to a face of shock he then let go of my head and started to walk away so I called out to him.

"That was a good fight Achilles" I shouted to him he put his thumb up as he walked away so I looked at everyone who was watching us fight so I got up and walked over to them I could see Professor Goodwitch was not happy but I looked at Edward and said to him.

"Do you want to spar Edward" I asked Edward who looked at me then he nodded his head so we walked to the centre of the room and got ready to spar Edward pulled out his spear and shield and got in fighting stance I checked my scroll to how much aura I had left and saw I had a quarter of it left I put my scroll back in my jacket and got ready to spar I was trying to catch my breath then I ran at Edward and swung my sword at him Edward blocked the strike with his shield then he went to strike me with his spear I just barely blocked it then I tried to use my semblance but Edward used his to stop me he then launched me into the air I spun in the air and then landed on my feet I looked at Edward and saw him charging at me so I turned and ran towards the students who were then I stopped and swung my sword at Edward but he blocked it then then brought his spear down and it hit me on the shoulder I knew he had beaten me I looked at him and smiled he smiled back I put my sword back in its sheath and bowed to Edward then I walked back towards the locker room as I was walking through the halls I was thinking why Azura had come all the way to beacon just to attack me then I realized it had to be someone who told her to do it as the Azura I knew would not attack me then I reached the locker room and I went and started to change into my casual clothes then I grabbed my scroll and sent a message to my sister telling her about my encounter with her ex-girlfriend and started to walk back to the dorm room then my scroll beeped so I looked and she said.

"Are you ok I will come over and look after you then I will go and find her so we can talk" Akasha's massage said so I sent a quick reply back.

"Yes I am ok and you don't need to come as she has already left and don't go and find her I don't want you to get killed" I sent the message to Akasha I looked up at the sky then I looked at my scroll and saw that she had replied so I opened it and it read.

"Ok I won't go and find as I don't want you upset again like you were when she had tried to cripple me but felled" Akasha's message said I looked at it then I closed my scroll and looked at my hands I could feel the wind pick up so I said to myself .

"I feel a dark battle approaching" I said then I walk to


	8. Hoshido Part 1

Chapter 8 Hoshido part 1

During Courtney's and Velvet's trip to vale

 **Prince Ryoma POV**

I was reading a book in the library about the history of Hoshido learning about the past I hoping to find anything about where the army prince Marth had lead gone but I found nothing so I put it back on the self then a maid came in with tea she put it on a table nearby table she then bowed respectfully then she left so I sat down in a chair and grabbed the cup and started to drink it then another maid came in and said.

"Prince Ryoma Graham is here to see you again your prince he is waiting for you in the throne room" she said so I put my cup down on the table and walked to the throne room I was thinking that Graham was starting to get desperate by always trying to persuade me to go to war with the other four kingdoms but I would not have it so I pushed opened the doors and entered the throne room and I saw that Graham was waiting for so I walked past him and stood on the steps in front of the throne as I was going to crowned king soon. I looked at Graham and said to him.

"Well graham what can I do for you today?" I said knowing full well what he wanted but I decided to listen to what he had to say he bowed then he said.

"Prince Ryoma I come here again to talk you into fight the other kingdoms as they are laughing at us we need to show them how powerful we are" Graham said with passion but I was not convinced by it so I said to Graham.

"Graham I will not go to war with the other kingdoms as we have grown better without them and I will not put my people in danger" I said to him I could see that he was thinking of something elas to say then he said.

"Ok I have a plan to keep our people out of danger well I give you my own robot solders" Graham said as I saw lots of robots enter the throne room I was shocked I could see that Graham was smiling but I looked at him then I said to him.

"I will tell you one last time I will not go to war with the kingdoms now take your robots and leave the Palace!" I said I could see that Graham was furious he looked at me I could see fire in his eyes I had my hand on my katana in case he tried to attack me but he turned and left with his robot samurai I watched them leave I looked at my siblings who had been listening then I said to them.

"I may need to visit someone who can give me some advice" I said they bow their heads and I walked towards the exit as I walked through the halls I was thinking about what Graham was planning to do now that I had rejected his plan then I could see the capital so I walked towards the statue of Marth and turned right and started to walk past the guilds and shops and even past the mansion home to the O'Brien family who had been loyal to the Hoshidan royal family for generations I could see my generals were training the Faunus who had taken up arms to protect the family that had treated them fairly then the other kingdoms ever did then I continued to walk towards the place I was going to. After some time I reached the place I looked at the building and saw a brown hair fox girl coming towards me so I said to her.

"Hello Yukikaze is Brioche home?" I asked Yukikaze looked at me then she smiled and nodded her head then she said to me.

"Yes she is I will take you to her" Yukikaze said she turned and walked towards the house I followed her and she opened the door and I saw Brioche was wearing a kimono and she was kneeing and drinking tea at a table Brioche looked at me and smiled then she said to me.

"Well hello Prince what can I do for you today" Brioche said as I got on my knees on the other side of the table I took a deep breath then I said to her.

"I came to get some counsel" I said to Brioche looking her in her face and her brown eyes she looked at me then she said to me

"So how are things in the capital it has been a while since I have visited it I think the last time I visited was Courtney's last training session before he went to Vale and then became a hunter" Brioche said I nodded my head knowing she had trained Courtney as well as being a family friend of the O'Brien family then I decided to tell her about Graham.

"Brioche Graham came and tried to get us to go to war with the other kingdoms but I told him no but I have a bad feeling that he would try to rebel against us so I need your advice on what to do" I said to Brioche who had listened to what I said then she said to me.

"Well my advice to you would be get your men ready for a rebellion as history as said the Heywood family would try to take over this kingdom and destroy the peace" Brioche said I nodded my head in agreement then I said to Brioche.

"Well we need your strength to defend us if that happens" I said to Brioche she looked at Yukikaze then I could see she was thinking then she said.

"I am honoured that you think I am the strongest knight but they are people who are stronger than me" Brioche said I started to think of who she was talking about then I said the first person that came to mind.

"Are you talking about Roland?" I said thinking about the leader of the Hoshidan army who was strong in leadership and fighting ability I could see that Brioche was thinking then she said.

"He is strong but no" Brioche said I was confused as to who she was talking then I realized who she was talking about so I said to her.

"Are you sure that he is going to be the strongest as he is only young kid" I said to Brioche who was listening to what I had to say then she said.

"Yes I am sure that he is strongest" Brioche said I nodded my head knowing that she has never been wrong before so I got up and bowed my head to her and walked out of her house and started to walk back to the palace as I was walking I looked up at the sky then I kept walking as I was walking I saw a female silver haired cat faunus and a female green haired dog faunus exiting a café so I said to them.

"Leonmitchelli, Éclair finished your patrol have you?" I said to them they looked at me startled at first then when they saw it was me then they bowed their heads to me then Leonmitchelli said to me.

"Of course your highness we just grabbed a bite to eat before going back to our rooms and getting some rest" Leonmitchelli said I smiled then they started to walk towards where the dorms were I smiled knowing that the future of hoshido was going to be in good hands.


	9. Hoshido part 2

Chapter 9 Hoshido part 2

 **Prince Ryoma POV**

I was in a meeting with my army generals discussing army tactics and training in the meeting were Roland Abe a human, Lorrain Martinozzi and Bernard Sablage who both were dog Faunus I said to them.

"How have the new recruits to our training methods" I said to them they looked at each other than Lorrain stepped forward then he said.

"The new recruits have taken to our training methods very well they do struggle at times but they are leaning and putting them on patrols in the city is helping them they should learn the layout of the city in no time" Lorrain said I smiled then Bernard stepped forward and said.

"Lorrain is correct the recruits seem to enjoy training it is refreshing to see" Bernard said I nodded my head in agreement then Roland said.

"I agree with both of them I am enjoying leading them" Roland said I was thinking about how big our army was and how well everyone got on then I ask them.

"How is training the Faunus who are defending the O'Brien family?" I asked them they looked at each other than Lorrain said.

"They are doing well everyone is helped out even Akasha helped train them I think it shows that everyone can come together and do amazing things it is a shame that that the other kingdoms are so arrogant about the fact that the Faunus what the same rights as humans but they looked down on them" Lorrain said I knew he had been reading about the history of Remnant and the Faunus and he was angry that the faunus were mistreated then I saw Roland put a hand on Lorrain's shoulder I smiled at what was happening then Bernard stepped forward and said.

"Since we don't exist in the history we can make our own rules and laws that treat everyone as equals" Bernard said we all nodded our heads in agreement then as we were finishing up the meeting we heard a commotion coming from the courtyard we grabbed our weapons and ran outside when we got outside we saw Graham Heywood with some of his robot samurai and stood alongside him was our army commander Daiki who was a human and who I through was loyal until now than Graham said.

"Well we could of done this the easy way but looks like we will have to kill you and make changes to how this kingdom is run" Graham said as he signaled his robot samurai to attack us we pulled out our weapons and started to defend ourselves I could see that Bernard was taken on some of the robots using his naginata to beat them. I could see Roland was using his signature weapon Durandal to fight off the robots then I saw Lorrain was also using his naginata to destroy the enemies I looked and saw that both Graham and daiki were smiling so I pulled out my katana Raijinto and charged at them a couple of robot's tried to blocked my path but I cut them down then I swung my blade at Graham but Daiki block the strike with his katana. I jumped back Daiki charged at me and tried to strike me but I blocked it then I swung back and he blocked the strike then I swung a kick at Daiki it hit him in the chest he fell back then Graham swung his axe at me I jumped back then I swung my sword at him he ducked then Roland swung his blade at Graham. Graham ducked I knew then that we had him on the ropes then Graham said as he saw that we had beaten his robots.

"Retreat you may have won this battle Ryoma but I will win the war that I will bring to your doorstep." Graham said both he and Daiki ran away me and my generals watched them go many people who were watching from in shops doorways came over and asked.

"Are you three ok and what did Graham do this time" they asked we looked at them and sighed than I stepped forward and as I looked at them I said.

"Everyone what you saw was Graham Heywood starting a war within Hoshido but don't worry we will stop him from destroying this kingdom" I told them I did not tell them about Graham's plan to go to war with the other kingdoms me and my generals turned and started to walk back to the castle I then remembered what brioche had said so I said to myself.

" _I supposes we need to bring him home"_ I said so I started to think of I could get hold of him then an idea came into my head so I started to head to my private chambers to bring him home.

 **Roland's POV**

I saw Prince Ryoma head to his private chambers so I went to the training grounds and started to practice my swordsmanship ready for the war that was going to be coming I said outload to myself.

"We need him to help us I know he would be the knight that we need his strength to beat Graham I know he can do it and I will make sure he gets there." I said outload then I heard a noise behind me so I looked over my shoulder and saw Leonmitchelli was standing there I knew that she had heard everything then she said to me.

"So we are going to war and graham is the one we have to beat in order to win" she said I nodded my head she pulled out her naginata and started to practice her spearmanship I watch with interest and saw that she was good with her weapon so i asked her a question.

"Why did you start to learn the Naginata Leonmitchelli?" I asked her Leonmitchelli stopped practicing she looked at me she took a breath and she said.

"So I could return the favor to Courtney as when we were kids he use to defend me and his friends from bullies" Leonmitchelli said I nodded my head in agreement and I went back to practicing my swordsmanship I could hear Leonmitchelli hitting a practice dummy then I heard her breathing heavily I knew using a naginata took a lot of training to use very well but I knew Leonmitchelli could do it.


End file.
